character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayano Aishi
Summary Ayano Aishi, also known as Yandere-Chan, is the main character in Yandere Simulator. She's a Japanese schoolgirl who develops a crush on a fellow student nicknamed "Senpai" (Senpai can be male or female depending on the player's choice). Over the course of 10 weeks, when 10 rival schoolgirls develop crushes on Senpai, Ayano uses several methods, such as blackmail and murder, to foil their efforts at earning Senpai's affection. Her goal in the game is to eliminate 10 rivals who have a special interest in Senpai. Power and Stats Tier: 10-B, 10-A after training, 9-C with weapons, 9-B with Easter Eggs Mode Name: Ayano Aishi, Yandere-Chan Age: Around 17 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Yandere Simulator Classification: Human, Schoolgirl, Yandere Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Martial Artist, Peak Human Body, Peak Human Condition, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Proficiency Touch, Violent Obsession and Corrupting Madness (Via Torture.), Insanity Empowerment, Highlighted Perception (Via Yandere Vision.), Suicide Inducement (Via Bullying.), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison.), Apathy, Transformation (Via Easter Eggs Mode.), Her Easter Eggs Mode that she gets abilities such as the following; Telekinesis (Bad Time Mode.), Levitation (Black Hole Mode and Cirno Mode.), Ice Manipulation (Cirno Mode.), Body Manipulation (DK Mode.), Virus Mimicry (Ebola Mode.), Death Manipulation (Ebola Mode and Life Note Mode; Any students she touches will instantly die, and with her notebook in Life Note Mode; Can write specific ways and times for any student to die in her notebook.), Hatred Manipulation (Hateful Mode.), Darkness Manipulation (Horror Prototype Mode; This mode will make the school become dark.), Speed Augmentation (Hunger Mode; Can gain her speed increase.), Petrification (Medusa Mode.), Magic (Miyuki Mode.), Power Fists (Punch Mode.), Fire Manipulation (Ship Girl Mode; Can be used to shoot fireballs to killing students and teachers in the path.), Body Control (Slender Mode; Easy to stretch out her limbs.), and Tornado Creation (Tornado Mode; Summon tornadoes that will kill NPCs.) Attack Potency: Average Human Level (Is physically only a school girl.), Athlete Level after training (Can keep up with trained martial arts experts and overpower teachers.), Street Level with weapons (Can cut limbs easily and pierce skulls with a screwdriver.), Wall Level with Easter Eggs Mode (All Easter Eggs that almost blow someone to pieces and destroy doors.) Speed: Athletic Human (Generally runs faster than most students.), At least Superhuman with Easter Eggs Mode Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Can drag dumpsters full of trash and human bodies with ease, can casually carry around a 50 kg weight in a full sprint.) Striking Strength: Average Human Class, Athlete Class after training, Street Class with weapons, Wall Class with Easter Eggs Mode Durability: Average Human Level, Athlete Level after training (Can take hits from trained martial arts experts.), Wall Level with Easter Eggs Mode Stamina: Very High (Has never been portrayed as tired during her body-dragging activities.) Range: Standard melee range Intelligence: Likely Genius (Is able to learn all the academic subjects of her schools at professor level, stated to be able to become extremely skilled in a domain instantly.) Weaknesses: Mentally insane, killing people feeds her insanity, obsessed with Senpai. Others Standard Equipment: Knife, Katana, Screw Driver, Box Cutter, Scissors, Syringe, Circular Saw, Poison, and Erotic Manga. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Enhanced Stamina': Has a great amount of stamina, as she can run indefinitely and is quicker than other students. She also has the strength to take down a student in one hit and move heavy dumpsters, which can be filled with trash and a corpse, without getting tired. *'Yandere Vision': Her Yandere Vision is essentially just keen senses. *'Easter Eggs Mode': All easter eggs that she have attacks/technique such as following; Here Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yandere Simulator Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Yandere Characters Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Geniuses Category:Assassins Category:Crazy Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopaths Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Insanity Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users